Stunt Vid 9 (Old)
The contents of this article are no longer correct, due to The Pig's departure in Stunt Vid 7. ''Stunt Vid 9 ''is the upcoming ninth and penultimate installment of the Stunt Vid ''series of videos. Its central characters will be The Pig, Agent A., Detective B., Dispatch, and the true culprit. It will likely be about half the length of a normal Stunt Vid installment, due to the lack of stunt sequences, which will be featured in its second part: ''Stunt Vid 10. It will be much darker than previous installments, and will not feature any mass-killings or major stunt sequences though there will of course be a few stunt sequences. The Pig sets off to find the true culprit of the serial killings, following trails that lead to nothing. Eventually, The Pig successfully convinces Dispatch of the true culprit's guilt, and they set aside their differences. The Stunt Vid Crew, alive and well, can now somehow recall all of the events from tim stunt vid to the present. Once realizing, they all whole-heartedly apologize to one another and decide to put their heads together and try to figure out who the true culprit is. Along the way, they remember something important about their pasts... Detective B., remembering the man he used to be, reunites with his old friend, and makes his full departure from the Station. This marks Detective B.'s full transformation back into kikiyama. Stuart Cool and kikiyama both have a discussion about what happened to them, both remembering the Mr. Coffee products that had led to their demise. Kikiyama, still fully remembering his time as Detective B., starts to put some pieces together about the man who had, in Stunt Vid 4, hired him: Tyler Irwin. As he explained to Stuart Cool the happenings of the previous years in which they had been apart, things started to become more and more clear, and kikiyama dragged Stuart Cool with him to warn the Westerly Police Company about him, realizing now that he was the Westerly Serial Killer all along. The Pig had, of course, already known this, and was determined to clear Agent A's name. Desperate to find the Westerly Serial Killer, The Pig's final stop was a playground frequently inhabited by the Stunt Vid Crew. Upon arrival, Dispatch mysteriously loses consciousness. The Pig tries to wake him to no avail. The Pig exits his vehicle and walks closer and closer toward a strange source of power, which seemed to be draining his energy as he walked toward it. Agent A. speaks to The Pig through his mind and urges him to move forward. The Pig does so, and eventually comes to face the Westerly Serial Killer. The Pig is overtaken easily by the Westerly Serial Killer, who then gives a monologue about his killings, with a montage of him setting up the crimes. Dispatch wakes from his slumber and starts to weakly make his way toward The Pig. He sees WSK standing over him with a gun. Still too weak to continue walking, Dispatch falls to his knees. WSK finishes his monologue and, after The Pig's pleas to spare his life, WSK pulls the trigger and murders The Pig. Dispatch screams. Hearing this, WSK seems to retreat. At the same time, kikiyama and Stuart Cool arrive at the scene, but it is too late. The rest of the Stunt Vid Crew also arrive at the scene. They all gather at The Pig's corpse. Dispatch stands and gives a speech. Agent A. appears out of the void and joins hands with everyone. After the credits roll, The Pig's eyes open and he laughs maniacally, ending the video with TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Videos __NOEDITSECTION__